


Hard to feel okay

by AceBro



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Danny has a good bro, Danny is a puppy, Danny's sad, F/F, I swear it's better than it sounds, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kirsh - Freeform, Loss of Parent(s), Mabey two or three original characters, Original Character(s), Other, fucking feelings, i think, only one though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBro/pseuds/AceBro
Summary: Everyone is sad. Don't remember how long Carmilla spent in the pit but I'm gonna say a week.Danny's all kinds of sad.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein/Danny Lawrence, Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence
Kudos: 9





	Hard to feel okay

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review if you want to and tell me if I made any mistakes. This is set a while before Danny rescues Carmilla.

It's been really hard to feel okay. After the battle with the angler fish, losing Carmilla its been hard. For everyone. Laura has been dealing with the worst of it. I did end up giving her the extension on her lit paper, not out of pity but because all of us needed a few days to just deal with everything.  
Honestly the first few days I was waiting for her to just suddenly show up and be okay. After a while I had to do something that didn't involve anything to do with Silas. Eventually I ran out of papers to grade, or assignments to do with the Summers. I took to running in the woods to just move and not feel or think about what happened. Kirsh found out about it after a while and started joining me sometimes.  
One of those times I was out running late and he was going back to his dorm after one of the Zeta's parties. He followed me and we ended up by one of the cliff. With my hands behind my head I tried to catch my breath as Kirsh caught up with me. Wordlessly we sat down and started at the darkening sky. After a while I moved to lean against one if the trees, resting my head on its moss ridden bark.  
“Danny, are you... Do you want or like need to talk about what happened?" he asked fiddling with the grass by his feet. We hadn't actually talked aboutwhy I was out running so late, it was rare that we even actually had conversations after a run. I guess he got tired of waiting for me to bring it up. I sighed softly through my nose and rasped,  
"There's not much to talk about Kirch. I had a crush on one girl and she had a crush on another. Suddenly I have a crush the other girl and life or fate or whatever decides that I can't be happy and screws me over, again." He flinched at the roughness in my voice or how tierd I probably sound. He looks at me like I'm some kind of wounded animal he doesn't know how to approach.  
He eventually looks away running his hand through his hair. I'm startled by how much he reminds me of my little brother in that moment.

~"Danny stop messing up my hair!"~

I look away quickly, blinking back tears of a memory I thought I had long buried.


End file.
